Into Another World
by Rainheart344
Summary: A kit and an owlet go to the other's world. Full summary inside. T becuz that's what I rate my stories. Will probably only be three or four chapters
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

**Summary: Stormpaw, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's only kit, and Spot, Otulissa and Cleve's only owlet, both fall down rabbit holes and go to the other's world. When ThunderClan and the Great Tree prepare to wage war over the missing owl and cat, they will have to stop cats and owls from being killed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Guardians.**

**With Stormpaw**

Stormpaw stalked a mouse and tried to pounce on it, but he went too far and fell down a rabbit hole. When he got out of it, he found he was below a gigantic tree and it was nighttime. Owls were flying in and out of holes in the branches. Stormpaw cowered a bit and hid under a rock, finding it widened closer to the back, making a comfortable den. Fourtanetly, none of the owls seemed to scent him.

**With Spot**

Spot flew down to catch a rabbit that had somehow managed to get on the island. He spiraled to make the kill but ended up missing and falling don a hole. When he got out, he found himself in a forest and heard voices. He flew up to a branch above him and watch as a small group of cats walked under him. The one that seemed to be leading was dark ginger with one white paw and she seemed very upset and the other two were both gray with blue eyes. Spot watched as they called for someone known as 'Stormpaw'.

_Where am I? _Both young animals thought as they watched the activity around them.

**So how you like prolouge?**


	2. Chapter 2: Findings of the Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Guardians.**

Stormpaw looks down the hole again, wondering if he should go back down. He does, and in the middle meets Spot.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me." Stormpaw whispered.

"I won't; I'm lost. I think this might lead to different worlds. We may never get back to our homes. I'm Spot, what's your name? I'm from the great Ga'Hoole tree. Where are you from?" Spot suddenly realized he was talking alot and shut his beak.

"I'm Stormpaw, I'm from ThunderClan. It's a big group of cats that live in a forest. Is the great Ga'Hoole tree really big, with a lot of owls?" Stormpaw replied.

"Yes. Is there a ginger cat with a white paw and green eyes and two gray cats with blue eyes in your... Clan?" Spot asked.

"The ginger one is called Squirrelflight and she's my mother and the other two are called Dovewing and Cinderheart." Stormpaw said sorrowfully. "Let's see if we can get out of here."

The two young animals headed for the side Stormpaw came down in, only to find that it did lead to the Great Tree.

"I don't want to leave, you're a good friend." Spot whimpered.

"I saw a small alcove; we could live there. That way, neither of us will forget the other." Stormpaw said hopefully. The twosome find the cave and it goes back far enough that they can see the tunnel it goes off from, but not be seen by anyone who passes by.

**In ThunderClan:**

Squirrelflight, Dovewing and Cinderheart continue searching for the missing apprentice, until the come across a rabbit warren with his scent on it, very faintly and covered by rabbit scent. They go down it, finding it widens to a tunnel. They don't smell Stormpaw and Spot, because their scent is covered by the rabbits.

On the other side, the patrol meets an elf owl.

"Follow me." She takes off and waits for the patrol to follow. Eventually, they come to a big hollow. Two barn owls are perched and talking with two spotted owls.

"Soren, I found these three cats near the rabbit hole that Spot was last seen by." The elf owl tells one of the barn owls.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KIT?!" Squirrelflight interuppts.

"We did nothing with your-" The barn owl starts.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OWLET?!" The female spotted owl interuppts the barn owl.

"We did nothing to your owlet." Dovewing replies calmly.

"Hold on; I think the ginger one may be on to something. If both of us lost something, maybe they're hiding with the other. And we just don't know it." the female barn owl says quietly.

"I say we battle. If you won't give Stormpaw back, we will battle in three sunrises." Squirrelflight mews.

"Agreed. We don't have Stormpaw, is it?" The barn owl said. The patrol goes back to tell ThunderClan, mewing eagerly in the tunnel.

"Oh no." Spot murmured. Stormpaw just stayed silent.

"We have to stop the battle. Cats and owls will get killed from it." Spot added. Stormpaw nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Stop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Guardians.**

Spot and Stormpaw listened and watched for what was going to happen with the battle for two sunrises. On the third, owls started flying in the tunnels to ThunderClan territory. When all the owls had gone, the two young animals snuck out and hid behind some ferns.

"Give me back my kit or else!" Bramblestar growled.

"Did we really cause this much trouble?" Spot whispered.

"Give me back Spot!" Otulissa countered.

The call went up. "ThunderClan attack!" and "Guardians, attack!"

Stormpaw and Spot ran out as the two groups charged at each other. "STOP!"

But neither groups stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Guardians.**

The two young animals were tossed about during the battle. Squirrelflight and Otulissa were fighting and when Stormpaw and Spot got to them, they stopped and were astounded by what the saw.

"JAYFEATHER!" Squirrelflight shrieked. She bounded through the battle, carrying Stormpaw, Otulissa following, carrying Spot.

"Tell me he'll make Jayfeather! Please tell me he won't go to StarClan!" Squirrelflight begged the medicine cat. Otulissa layed Spot down next to Stormpaw and the two young ones opened their eyes as Jayfeather sniffed them.

"Spot, this is the end, isn't it?" Stormpaw whispered. Spot nodded weakly. "And to think our friendship caused all this trouble."

Spot looked up to the two mothers. "It wasn't the other group who kidnapped us. We me in a rabbit hole and became friends. And this is the end." Spot looked toward his friend. The cats and owls eyes were tearing up. Jayfeather's face was expressionless.

"I'm sorry. They won't make it." He told the two mothers. Otulissa looked at Squirrelflight.

"This is all our fault. Our only kit and owlet are dead, because we thought the other had kidnapped them. Squirrelflight nodded. "It is all our fault. How could such a battle kill two young ones?"

"Stormpaw, maybe we'll see each other in Glamoura **(A/N: That's how its spelled, right?)**" Spot told his friend.

"StarClan for me. Maybe we can meet in the middle." Stormpaw whispered. The two took their last labored breath and died.

Squirrelflight looked into the battle. "We need to stop this, um..."

"Otulissa. You are?" Otulissa looked at the ginger she-cat.

"Squirrelflight." She jumped on Otulissa back and Otulissa took off, flying above the battle.

"Stop!" Both screeched.

"Why?! They stole our kit!" Bramblestar glared at Twilight, who returned it. Oddly, he hadn't made any of his rants.

"And now our kit and her owlet are dead! Because of our fighting!" Squirrelflight growled at her mate.

"Spot... H-he's dead?" Cleve whispered. The two fathers looked at each other and ran to the medicine den.

"We should bury them in the rabbit hole, in between our homes. T-they would've liked that." Bramblestar whispered. Cleve nodded and the two worlds never fought again.

**TEH END! Cheesy ending, huh?**


End file.
